Sous les étoiles
by Hooliaa
Summary: Le monde est cruel. Pour l'instant Eren est encore en vie, mais Mikasa a peur de le perdre. Elle a peur de ce que l'avenir leur réserve. Souvent elle se réveille en pleine nuit, le coeur battant à la chamade, avec pour seul désir de s'assurer qu'il encore bien vivant. Mais parfois il suffit d'un rien pour rompre une routine... / SPOIL CHAPITRE 50 du manga /


\- Eren !

Tu n'es que quelques mètres devant moi. Malgré la semi-obscurité, je distingue tes cheveux bruns sur ta nuque. Tu ne me regardes pas. _Tu ne me vois pas_. Je tente de te rattraper, mais tu accélères.

\- Attends-moi !

Je crie, mais tu t'éloignes encore. Je commence à courir. C'est inutile, je n'arrive pas à te rattraper. Devant nous, une lumière éblouissante apparaît et m'oblige à cligner des yeux. Je crie de nouveau. _Tu ne m'entends pas_.

\- Ne t'en vas pas Eren !

La lumière est de plus en plus forte, de plus en plus proche. Toi, tu es de plus en plus loin de moi. Mon impuissance me donne envie de pleurer. Je cours si vite que je ne sens plus mes jambes, et pourtant toi tu marches, et tu t'éloignes. Inaccessible. La lumière m'aveugle, mes larmes débordent, je ferme les yeux un instant. Quand je les ouvre de nouveau, tout est noir. Je ne vois plus rien, mais je réalise que ta présence à disparu. Je suis seule _Tu n'es plus là._

\- Eren !

Un frisson me parcourt, je me redresse brusquement, les yeux écarquillés. Je sens mon cœur qui tambourine dans ma poitrine. Autour de moi, je reconnais mes camarades encore endormies. Je parviens à entendre leur respiration, les battements de mon cœur ont ralenti.

\- Eren...

J'ai encore fait un cauchemar. Je soupire. Je dois me recoucher, mais mon corps est encore secoué de tremblements. Les larmes commencent à couler seules sur mes joues. Je n'en peux plus de les retenir. Jusqu'au jour où je t'ai cru mort, je n'avais jamais réellement envisagé de te voir disparaître. Eren, j'ai peur de te perdre. Combien de temps allons-nous pouvoir vivre ? Combien de temps nous reste-t-il avant que tout ne prenne fin ? J'aimerais rester avec toi pour toujours. J'aimerais que l'on construise notre futur ensemble, en dehors de ces satanés murs. J'aimerais croire tout cela possible. J'étouffe un sanglot. Je ne veux pas que l'on m'entende. Je ferme les yeux. L'obscurité, le silence, c'est apaisant. Les contours de ton visage se dessinent dans ma tête, mais soudain, mon rêve s'impose à nouveau dans mon esprit. Je te revois t'éloigner progressivement de moi, puis disparaître. J'entends mes cris de souffrance, le déchirement de mon cœur quand j'hurle ton prénom.

Je me redresse de nouveau, et me glisse hors de mes couvertures. Je sais que tu dors profondément, je sais que tu vas bien. Mais j'ai envie d'entendre ta respiration, j'ai envie de te voir. Je me lève sans un bruit et atteins la porte. Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est. Je sors. La pleine lune est haut dans le ciel parsemé de nuages. Je descends les trois marches séparant le dortoir du sol, mes pieds nus se posent sur la terre humide. J'essuie les larmes sur mes joues, et enfouis mon visage dans mon écharpe. _Ton écharpe._

Je prends la direction du dortoir des hommes. Je frissonne. Il fait froid, mais c'est une belle nuit. Une belle nuit pour mourir. Je divague, je ne sais plus à quoi penser. Lorsque je mourrai, parce que je sais que je vais finir par mourir, j'aimerais que ce soit par une nuit comme celle-ci, en te sauvant. J'atteins ton dortoir. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je viens ici, par une nuit de solitude. Je monte les marches de bois en espérant qu'il n'y ait pas d'échardes prêtes à se planter sous mes pieds sales. J'essuie une fois de plus les larmes sur mes joues, qui ont coulé sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Je déteste pleurer, c'est un signe de faiblesse, et je me dois d'être forte.  
Je m'apprête à poser ma main sur la poignée, tout en priant pour que tous les garçons dorment. Mais avant que je ne puisse l'atteindre, la porte grince, une silhouette se dévoile. Je recule d'un pas.

Ces yeux émeraudes, ces cheveux ébènes.  
Tu es debout devant moi, l'air épuisé. Nos yeux s'écarquillent à l'unisson. Tu étouffes un cri.

Si je n'avais pas la peur au ventre, si je n'étais pas terrorisée par l'idée de te perdre, si ce monde était différent, j'aurais pu rire. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, alors je me contente de baisser les yeux, avant que ton regard surpris ne me fasse rougir comme une adolescente immature.

\- Mikasa ! T'exclames-tu, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Venir te voir comme ça, en pleine nuit, j'ai du le faire des dizaines de fois, ces cinq dernières années. Pourtant, c'est la première fois que tu me surprends.

\- J'ai fait un cauchemar.

Je n'ajoute rien de plus, je ne sais plus quoi dire. Tu restes silencieux. J'imagine que tu te demandes le rapport entre un simple rêve et ma présence ici. Lorsque je trouve enfin le courage de relever la tête, je croise ton regard. Pendant un instant, je crois y voir des larmes.

\- Ne restons pas là, viens, dis-tu en me prenant par le bras.

Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps nous marchons, ni où tu comptes m'emmener. Tu ne m'as toujours pas lâchée et tes doigts sur ma peau me rassurent. Le silence ne me gène pas.  
Je me souviens du jour où tout a commencé. Des larmes qui s'échappaient de tes yeux ce matin là, sans que tu ne puisses l'expliquer. J'aimerais revivre une de ces journées que je trouvais banales, j'aimerais pouvoir être insouciante comme avant, ne pas avoir peur de l'avenir comme si je devais mourir demain.

\- Alors comme ça, tu fais encore des cauchemars ?

J'hoche la tête, en silence. Mes cauchemars n'ont jamais cessé depuis le jour fatidique où mes parents ont été assassinés. Je me souviens la première année que j'ai passée avec toi, celle avec ta famille. Tu as toujours été là pour me réconforter, pour me rappeler que je n'avais plus à avoir peur. Je rêvais de mes parents.  
Aujourd'hui, dans chacun de mes cauchemars, c'est _toi_ que je perds.

\- Moi aussi j'ai fait un cauchemar.

Je m'arrête de marcher.  
En fait, on est tous brisés de l'intérieur.

\- L'autre jour, on as tous cru qu'on allait mourir.

Je comprends immédiatement de quoi tu parles et repenser à ces instants me met mal à l'aise, c'est la première fois que tu abordes le sujet. J'étais si désespérée quand le titan qui as tué ta mère est apparu devant nous. Notre destin semblait tout tracé. J'avais accepté l'idée de mourir. Je ne sais pas si tu as compris tout ce que je t'ai dit à ce moment là. Je ne sais pas si tu as compris l'étendue de mes sentiments. Mais je suis tout de même heureuse de m'être ouverte à toi.

\- Ça m'a fait réaliser que tout ça n'était pas un jeu, que je peux vous perdre à tout moment, Armin, les autres, _toi._

Tu plonges ton regard dans le mien, comme si tu étais à la recherche de quelque chose, des émotions de ce jour-là. Je ne parviens pas à distinguer le vert de tes yeux. Et soudain j'ai peur. J'ai peur de ne plus jamais le voir : de nouveau, j'ai peur que tu ne meures.  
Tu détournes les yeux et vas t'asseoir sur le tronc d'arbre qui borde le chemin.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir entraîné dans tout ça Mikasa, dans cet univers que tu ne voulais pas.

Je ne dis rien et m'assoies à côté de toi.

\- Je sais que tu as toujours rêvé d'une vie paisible. Dans une maison isolée, quelque part loin de tout ça.

Je tourne la tête pour éviter ton regard qui me met mal à l'aise. Je ne veux pas d'un monde sans toi, d'un monde où tu n'es pas avec moi.

\- Je ne... Si je ne t'avais pas suivi, tu n'aurais pas survécu.

C'est tout ce que j'arrive à dire. C'est dur d'être sincère, et je m'en veux un peu de te dire ça, d'être aussi froide. Mais j'ai peur de tout gâcher. C'est si rare que tu t'ouvres à moi, que tu me dises sincèrement ce que tu ressens. Je ne veux pas t'effrayer, je ne veux pas mettre encore plus de distance entre nous.  
Un sourire moqueur se dessine sur tes lèvres. Je réalise que cela fait des mois que je ne t'ai pas vu avec un air amusé. Notre époque me manque. Les jours que nous passions à rire et à nous promener me manquent.

\- Tu ne changeras jamais hein ?

Je relève la tête vers toi. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a pas que ton rire qui me manque : quand avons-nous discuté comme cela, juste tous les deux, pour la dernière fois ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis ni ton fils ni ton frère.

 _Alors que suis-je pour toi, Eren ?_ Cette question me brûle les lèvres, depuis une éternité. Mais je me contente d'hocher les épaules bêtement.  
Tu as l'air si mâture ce soir. Je me sens bien. Peut être est-ce parce qu'il n'y a personne d'autre, parce que nous ne sommes que tous les deux, mais j'ai l'impression de retrouver le Eren d'avant, celui qui vivait pour lui et non pour l'humanité. Le silence s'est installé, il fait nuit noire, un nuage couvre la lune de son voile opaque. Tu sembles apaisé, si loin de notre angoisse quotidienne.  
Aurais-je un jour le courage d'essayer à nouveau de t'embrasser comme je l'ai fait ce jour là ? Une soudaine vague de chaleur me traverse, mes joues sont certainement écarlates. Sans rien dire, je dénoue délicatement l'écharpe autour de mon cou et la pose sur mes genoux. Son tissu est toujours aussi doux entre mes doigts.

\- Mikasa ?

Je me tourne vers toi. Tu as le regard fuyant, je sens que tu es tendu. Ça me fait un peu peur.

\- Merci pour cette fois-là.

Mes doigts se resserrent autour de mon écharpe. D'un côté j'ai envie d'en parler, de comprendre à quel point mon message est passé et de pouvoir être honnête avec toi. Mais de l'autre, je trouve cette situation terriblement gênante et les mots que je t'ai dis à cet instant-là se répètent en boucle dans ma tête.

\- Si tu ne m'avais pas parlé de cette manière, si tu ne m'avais pas fait réaliser l'ampleur de ce que j'étais sur le point de perdre, nous ne serions pas ici aujourd'hui.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire, et je ne peux que détourner le regard de nouveau. Il n'y a pas que moi qui ai agit ce jour là. Tu m'as sauvée. Tu m'a sauvé comme tu l'as fait lors de notre première rencontre. Depuis que nous sommes entrés dans l'armée, je t'ai toujours considéré comme un être fragile. Pas quelqu'un de faible, mais quelqu'un de vulnérable. Comme une poupée en porcelaine.  
Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps, ni comment j'ai fait pour ne pas le remarquer, mais tu es devenu un homme.  
Tu m'as promis que nous resterions ensemble. Mais pour combien de temps ?  
Un courant d'air frais vient soulever mes cheveux, je frissonne. Dans le ciel, la pleine lune se se cache encore derrière les nuages. Je sens ton regard posé sur moi, je n'ose pas bouger. La nuit est si silencieuse. Je finis par tourner la tête pour te faire face.

Puis, soudain, tes lèvres viennent s'emparer des miennes.

Nous sommes dans un monde parallèle. Un monde où il n'y a plus que nous. J'aimerais pouvoir rester ici pour toujours. J'aimerais que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais. Parce qu'en ce moment je ne suis pas seule, parce qu'ici et maintenant j'ai la certitude que mes sentiments sont réciproques, que tu m'aimes autant que je t'aime.  
Mais toutes les belles choses ont une fin, et tu t'écartes de moi, tandis que je remarque les larmes qui ont commencé à couler sur mes joues. Cette fois, je n'ai pas pu me retenir.  
Tu entoures mon visage de tes mains chaleureuses, réconfortantes, et je laisse échapper un sanglot. La carapace que j'étais parvenue à me construire pour ne pas laisser mes sentiments prendre le dessus sur ma raison vient de se briser une fois de plus. Et c'est encore à cause de toi.  
Du revers de tes pouces, tu essuies mes larmes.

\- Mikasa, un jour nous serons libres.

Un rayon de lune perce à travers les nuages et vient éclairer ton visage. Je perçois enfin le vert de tes yeux, plus déterminés que jamais, et j'ai l'impression de plonger à l'intérieur.

\- Et ce jour là, je te le promets, je te rendrai heureuse.

Tu n'arrives pas à exprimer clairement ce que tu ressens et j'en suis tout aussi incapable. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de t'entendre me dire que tu m'aimes, pas tant que je peux le lire dans ton regard, dans tes yeux qui brillent toujours d'espoir.

\- Nous serons heureux.

Je vais garder mes sentiments au chaud dans mon cœur, jusqu'au jour où nous pourrons enfin vivre. Je vais continuer de me battre à tes côtés, parce que quelque part, le bonheur nous attend.  
Je vais y croire.  
Tu glisses tes bras autour de moi, et je me laisse tomber contre ton torse.

\- Laisse-moi te protéger, me souffles-tu à l'oreille.

Je ne peux qu'acquiescer en un sanglot, même si je sais que je ne le ferai pas. Je sais que tu es fort, je sais que tu n'es plus ce garçon immature animé par la vengeance. Mais je continuerai à veiller sur toi. Parce que je serais incapable d'être heureuse si tu n'étais pas à mes côtés.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! Et à bientôt pour encore plus de Eremika !


End file.
